The use of semiconductor light modulators is gaining in popularity as a replacement for the laser polygon scanner in xerographic printing processes. A technology of preference, due to its monolithic, semiconductor fabrication process, is the deformable mirror device (DMD). Copending patent application entitled "Spatial Light Modulator Printer and Method of Operation," Ser. No. 07/454,568, assigned to the common assignee with this patent application, which patent application is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discusses one embodiment of a DMD device using a tungsten light focused via optics on a DMD array. While the invention in that application functions very well, several areas of improvement have become apparent.
One such improvement would be to provide gray scale operation. Existing DMD devices are either on or off. That is, the modulated light is either directed (for a particular pixel) onto the imager lens aperture or it is not. This results from the fact that the individual mirrors are either deflected (tilted) by an address signal, or on, or they are entirely off, that is, directed away from the imager lens. Half tones and gray scale then cannot easily be achieved because of the digital nature of the DMD addressing process.
The problem is further compounded by the fact that in an array all of the pixels that are supposed to rotate from a given point in time do so at the same time. Thus, to achieve gray scale operation, several registers must be provided for each DMD pixel and adequate time must be allowed for the pixels to return to their off state between operations. This is a complicated task at best.
Accordingly, it is a problem to provide gray scale, or tonal levels between black and white using DMD devices in existing systems.
A further problem is that when printing on moving media the first part of the media passing under a rotated (on) pixel receives relatively less light than a later part of the media, and thus, uneven exposure results within a single line of exposure, or at the leading and trailing edges of wider areas of exposure.